


Burn That Bridge When We Come To It

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol - mostly implied, First Time, Frisk-mentioned, Healthy Communication, Healthy Relationship Development, M/M, No Genitals, Overstimulation, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romance, Sans has a Pun-Kink lmao, Secret Relationship, Soul Sex, Soul Sharing, Undertail, only breif, puns, trust building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Grillby and Sans Soul-Share for the first time, and Grillby learns just *how* low, San's HP is.





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I've never finished a fanfic before.. Aaaand I've never written anything sexually-oriented so... Read at your own risk!

 

In that moment, San's lazy grin was infectious. Something about the mixture of amused disbelief that Grillby was paying him such attention, had the bartender smiling too. It spurred him on. As though every sigh Sans gave when his fiery digits ran over him, was actual fuel that kept him burning

 

“...grillbz...” he chuckled, breathless due to the elemental's actions, but making no move to stop them.  
  
  
Grillby simply answered by nuzzling his face into the skeleton's neck, earning another breathy sigh. His flames burned higher at the sound.

  
“... you're _hot._..”   


Sans was _very_ aware of his influence. And thus, took equal satisfaction when it earned him his shirt being pulled up, and _actual_ flame-on-bone contact.

He shuddered at the first touch, his ribs were particularly sensitive.  
  
  
“... like _sooooo hot_....” he said, nudging his cheek against Grillby, who was meticulously running a magma tongue over each of his cervical vertebrae.  
  
  
“You are terrible at flirting, Sans..” he informed the skeleton.  


But Sans could feel him smiling as he worked.  
  
  
“ what're you talking about... ' _m on fire_ today...”  


“That could be arranged...” Grillby grew as he spoke, straying from his more human-like form.  
  
  
His flames seemed to bypass his still-crisp uniform, licking at San's wherever they could reach.

  
“...i'd tell you to _lighten up_...but, that sounds kinda awesome..”  
  
  
Grillby pulled away, struck by an idea. Sans was hopeful.

The bartender looked over the stout, and somewhat dishevelled skeleton below him. His hoodie jacket was open, showing off the way his shirt rode up his torso, while his bony arms lay in surrender above his head.

Sans grinned back, looking completely in his element, ready and willing to accept what was given. Something about that was incredibly enticing..

Grillby had the sinking feeling he'd regret his following words, but ignored it.

  
“I don't know....” he said, very obviously trying to conceal a smile, “It might be _too_ _hot, for you to handle_.”  
  
  
It didn't roll as easily off the tongue when he did it, but that didn't seem to matter to Sans.

His eyes were wide... starry almost, and if skeleton's could blush, you better believe _this_ one would be.

Grillby looked on, quietly pleased with himself.  
  
  
“ oh my _god_ , grillbz.... that was.... _brilliant._..!”  
  
  
A sudden light burst forth from Sans' ribcage. Grillby had to shield his eyes for a moment.  
  
  
“..h-hey... would ya look at that...”  
  
  
Grillby lowered his arm. If he had a proper jaw it would have dropped.  


“ _Sans.._.” he dead-panned.

There between them, totally unguarded.. was Sans' soul.  
  
  
“Is that..?”  
  
  
It was something monsters only showed each other as a sign of absolute trust. Usually reserved for moments of deep intimacy..

 

“Did you just.... Bare your soul... over a _pun_?!”  
  
  
Grillby was in a state of exasperated disbelief, while _Sans_ didn't even have the decency to look sheepish.  
  
  
“ what can I say...” he shrugged, “jokes _bring out_ the _best_ in me..”  
  
  
Grillby wanted to groan, but the gravity of the situation was suddenly apparent.  
  
  
“Sans...”  
  
  
Sans brought his attention back to him, though still snickering to himself – reasonably proud.  
  
  
“Are you sure you... Want to continue?”  
  
  
The next step was fairly obvious at this point. Even though in the Undergound, he'd never been one for lovers, Grillby was well aware of the act of soul-sharing. How much emotional investment it could require.  


“...sure.. why not?” Sans chuckled easily.  
  
  
Grillby frowned. Suddenly the skeleton's nonchalance was less endearing.  
  
  
“.. unless.. you uh..don't want to..?” Sans said, expression faltering.  
  
  
Grillby's frown only increased, because he _did_ want this. He hadn't really stopped to think about just how lasting his relationship with Sans would be.. After being freed from the Underground he was a little more willing to just let things happen... And he definitely liked the skeleton enough for this.. But..  


“I would like to continue..” He said slowly.  
  
  
Sans visibly relaxed.  
  
  
“.. so what's buggin' ya?”  


He sounded genuine, and it made Grillby more inclined to continue  
  
  
“You just... Don't seem to be taking it as seriously.”  
  
  
“Soul-Sharing is...” it felt weird to say the actual words, never something directly referenced to by monsters, “A pretty serious.. matter.”  
  
  
As someone who wasn't overly talkative, Grillby often struggled to find the right words. To his relief though, Sans simply laughed.  
  
  
" oh... sorry grillbz,” he said, actually looking apologetic for a moment.  
  
  
“.. that's my bad. just figured i should conserve my energy you know? don't want to fall asleep in the middle cuz i wasted it bein' serious now."  


It was about as charming as Grillby was prone to getting cold, but considering who it was coming from, the fire elemental took it.

Sans wasn't finished however, his expression becoming what could only be described as _shit-eating._

 

"..afterall, i hear you fire monsters have alotta energy to _burn_..."

 

Grillby was all over him; mind apparently made up.  
  
  
“...And who told you _that_.. Sans?”  
  
  
Grillby punctuated the skeleton's name with a drag of his molten tongue up the length of San's sternum.

The inflection of slight possessiveness had Sans' shuddering. What an inadvertent self-discovery this was turning out to be!

He arched himself up into the touch.

 

“...someone _hot,_ heh.... told me to remember... i did run a dog stand in hotland you know..”

 

“Almost sounds like you have a type...” Grillby said between lathering Sans' clavical, his shirt riding all the way up under his chin now. “I just hope I _stack up._ ”

 

Sans actually moaned. The _pun_...! The _**obscure reference**_...! It was almost _too_ much.  
  
  
“ .. _god..grillby...._ ”  
  
  
His soul also reacted, pulsing brightly... A sign of deep arousal..  
  
Grillby tried not to think about it too much, instead turning his attention to said soul.

It was small, like it's owner, and trembling slightly from the lack of direct stimulation; most likely after being out in the open so long.  
  
  
“Can I...?” he directed his gaze to Sans, hand poised by the skeleton's soul.  


“.. go for it... 'f you keep talkin' like that though... i'm gunna. _. burn out_ real quick...”  
  
  
Despite his words, Sans couldn't look more relaxed about the situation.  
  
  
“I'll try to contain myself,” Grillby said, now assured of his following actions.  
  
  
He took the soul gently in his heated palm. Sans reaction was immediate.  


His chest jerked off the bed, “.. _a-ah!_ ”  
  
  
Grillby was so startled he let the soul go.  
  
  
“S-sans! Are you alright?”  
  
  
It took a moment for Sans to recover. When he did, he nodded. A dopey smile on his face.  
  
  
“... haha... yeaah.. sorry,” he chuckled, voice hoarse, “ low uh... low hp, that's all..”  
  
  
Grillby sighed in relief. He remembered reading something about that, how the affects of soul-sharing were often more intense for monsters of lower HP.  


“As long as you're okay..” he said hesitantly.  


Because even so, that had been _quite_ the reaction. How low could Sans' HP be?  


Sans nodded, “ more than.. that was....just... _yeah._.”  
  
  
Grillby's eyes widened. If Sans was at a loss for even jokes.... it _must_ have been good. It filled him with **Determination**.

..Figuratively, of course.  
  
  
He reached for Sans' soul again, this time with a single finger. San's watched on from below in anticipation, still trying to catch his breath.

Grillbly gave a single stroke. Sans barely contained a pleasant shudder.  


“Not too much..?”he asked.  


Sans hummed, shaking his head slowly.  


“..feels great..”  
  
  
Grillby's own breathing became a little uneven, flames burning high and bright. To think something so simple provide such sensations...And the way Sans was just laying there, sinking himself into the mattress even. So trusting. So willing to simply _let_ Grillby touch his soul. It was so...  
  
He stoked the soul again, a little firmer this time. Sans groaned softly, eye-sockets fluttering closed.

Grillby watched on, fascinated.  
  
  
“...Amazing...” he said quietly, more to himself than anything else.  


He absently raised a second finger to join the first.  
  
  
“..more like, a _blazin-_ ngg- _ah_..!”  


Grillby watched as Sans squirmed in pleasure. He hadn't intended to interrupt him with his touch, but, it sparked an idea within the bartender.

After all, it wasn't everyday one got the chance to cut off Sans' infamous (and largely insufferable) puns.  
  
  
“..g-geez grillbz.... you sure know the way to a guy's hea _rtnnggh!_ ”  
  
  
Grillby stroked him again, both fingers pressing against the soul. Oh, he could get used to this.

He looked down at Sans smugly. The skeleton in question, looked the opposite of affronted though, simply gazing up at him dreamily.

 

“...h-heh... _hot.._.” he managed.

 

Normally, Grillby considered himself to be quite mild-mannered, but now.. Sans was just _asking_ for it.

 

“Maybe...” he said slowly, fiery lips curling into a smirk.

 

Sans couldn't contain his grin, impossibly wide in anticipation.  


“But it doesn't _hold a candle_... To **this**.”  
  
  
Sans moaned brokenly. One eye-socket fought to stay open as he watched Grillby raise his hand up to his mouth.

Grilly licked a fat strip across the soul, and Sans _lost it._  
  
His mouth was open, but no sound came out. Whole body convulsing, bones rattling, skull thrown back in complete and utter bliss. This time though, Grillby didn't give him a chance to recover.

Maybe it was cruel, but seeing Sans react so strongly... be so emotive.. It was something else.

He lapped at the soul again, and then several more times, eyes never leaving the sight below. He could feel magic dripping into his hand as he worked. The little heart quivered against his tongue, much like it's owner.  
  
Being so caught up in the view below, Grillby hadn't even noticed his own soul reveal itself.  


“... _g-gri...ll.....b-b.....y_.... _nng...u-ungh..._ ”  
  
  
Sans eyes were completely black. It was a little disturbing to be honest...But given the context, Grillby found himself compelled to continue.

This time he took extra measures to _drag_ his tongue across the soul, pressing it's back into his fiery palm, prodding the centre.  
  
The little heart oozed magic, and Sans _keened._ His ribcage-heaved, struggling to process the intense sensations, while he gripped the sheets beneath him.

It was absolutely _intoxicating_ to watch. Almost like Grillby had been doused in kerosene. His flames were burning accordingly.  
  
Shadows danced wildly across San's form, which thrashed about. It was the most animated he had ever seen the skeleton, Grillby noted absently, never ceasing his gentle prodding.

There was an odd little rough patch at the centre of Sans' soul, capturing most of his attention. He felt it get thinner, as he traced it to the edge of the heart. Curious. What could that possibly be from...?  


_Thwack!  
  
_

Grillby's thoughts were abruptly halted by a slipper, hitting him square in the face.  


He looked down, releasing San's soul. The skeleton dropped his now-uncovered foot back to the bed, seemingly unaware he'd even kicked with it.  


Whoops...

There is a _chance_ Grillby _may_ have overstimulated the skeleton a little...  
  
  
It took several minutes before Sans could even attempt speaking. Grillby felt a pang of guilt as he quietly watched Sans recover. He instinctively leaned closer, flaming arms bracketing either side of the skeleton's skull.

Slowly but surely the lights returned to San's eyes. His grin became less unnerving in the presence of pupils.  
  
Their eye (..sockets and flames?) met. Sans chuckled, voice raspy.  


“....hey....”  
  
  
“Hello.”  
  
  
“....s'it getting h-hotter in here....or s'at just...you?”  
  
  
“Just me.”  
  
  
San's soul pulsed softly at that, still dripping slightly. It was enough to dispell most of Grillby's guilt.  


“Are you alright, though...? You look like you're  _burning up._ ”  
  
  
Sans managed a breathy moan. His eyes fluttered closed.

  
“...i'm... gonna die here... and i'm .. okay with that..”  
  
  
It was a little too morbid for Grillby's tastes. He'd really rather not be the cause of his favourite customer, and first partner he'd had in hunderds of years' death.  


“Are you _actually_ alright.. Sans?” he asked wearily, backing off a little.  


“ 'm fine,” the skeleton got mid way through a nod before giving up; too much energy.  
  
  
“..totally your own fault..i can't.. return the favour now though..”  
  
  
Sans looked pointedly at Grillby's soul. Grillby followed his gaze, looking surprised at what he found.  
  
  
“Oh,” he said simply.

Sans brought his own soul a little closer. Grillby's completely dwarfed it in size. That probably made sense, seeing how old he was.  
  
  
“..looks like I'm not f-flying _soul_ -o any more..” Sans chuckled, weak but genuine.  


“ Is that your way of asking me to continue..?”  
  
  
After tonight, Grillby would never hear Sans' puns quite the same way again.

 

Sans owned the guilt, honestly just looking pleased with himself.  


“...you're pretty good at putting two and two together, grillbz..”  
  
  
Grillby spared a glance at their souls that hovered closely between them.  
  
  
“That sounds like a request to me..”  


Sans eyes grew dim again, though this time it was in excitement.  


Their soul's collided in a brilliant flash of light.

 ***

Grillby awoke some hours later. He wrestled his way groggily out from under a mess of bedsheets, instinctively wanting to check the time. It wasn't until he'd gotten his glasses on, and confirmed there were still hours before he had to open the bar, that memories of the night before came flooding back.

A haze of indescribable pleasure, Sans' laughing _and_ moaning, and too many puns. _Dear lord.  
_ And to think he himself, was equally to blame for them.

Grillby looked to the other side of his bed. Sure enough, there was the skeleton in question, peacefully sprawled across the mattress, and snoring away.  
  
Had he been any bigger, Grillby would be judging him for being a bedhog.

He chuckled to himself at that, flames crackling above his head. Having expelled so much energy, they were burning a little lower than normal. It was nothing a little breakfast couldn't fix, though.

Grillby contemplated what to make for a moment, still observing Sans. He knew the monster would likely be happy with anything, but would he even get up and – what the _hell_ were those marks all over him.

  
The elemental crawled closer for a better look, doing his best not to disturb Sans in the process. His eyes widened.  
  
  
Burn marks.  
  
  
Those were _definitely_ burn marks.  
  
  
Nothing major – _thank_ _god -_ Grillby had had his fair share of fire-related accident as a monsterling... But it was still enough to make the bartender feel guilty. Sans _had_ said he had low HP after all..  
  
Grillby felt reluctant to wake him, though. Rest would probably do him good now anyway.  
  
And if he wasn't awake in the next few hours... Well.. then he could panic. For now: breakfast.

***

Grillby was a minute or so off from plating up, when Sans made himself known. Most likely due to the pleasant smell wafting through the small apartment.  


“...so i'm gunna need like.... another _year_ before we do that again...”  


Grillby watched the stout skeleton waddle slowly into the kitchen, pleased to see him up on his feet. He placed a plate for Sans on the the table, filling it up.

Sans pulled himself up onto the seat behind it, and gave Grillby a sleepy, but appreciative smile.

 

“Are you saying you'll be sticking around for another year..?” Grillby asked, a playful tone to his voice.  
  
  
The two had never discussed such things.

He filled his own plate, and sat down across from the skeleton.  


Sans looked thoughtful for a moment, “ don't see why not... _burn_ that bridge when we come to it I guess..”  
  
  
“That's not how that saying goes, Sans,” Grilby informed him, even though he knew better.  


“ it's not..?” Sans knew he knew better too, but asked anyway, between mouthfuls.  


Grillby put in the energy to humour him, he deserved such respects.  


“If the bridge burned, I'd die,” he said bluntly.  


“... that's a fair point,” Sans said, and then shrugged, “ … guess we'll burn _that_ bridge when we come to it.”  
  
  
He didn't blame Grillby for eating the rest of his breakfast in silence.

 

\---

 

The two parted ways shortly after breakfast. Grillby to start getting his bar ready for the day, and Sans back home. Above ground it was a little further to travel, but Sans was good with shortcuts.

It was later in the day, at Grillby's, that they saw each other again.

The lunch-time rush had just finished, humans and monsters a-like were making their way out. Grillby didn't mind the slower hours, usually utilising them to tidy up after the bigger crowds.

He wasn't given the chance in this particular instance, however.  


“ARE YOU SURE IT WASN'T SOMETHING YOU ATE, BROTHER?”  


The front doors burst open, making way for two figures – unmistakeably Sans and Papyrus.  
  
Grillby readied a bottle of ketchup on the counter, as well as a menu for Papyrus, who would undoubtedly mull over it in detail, before declaring everything _'FAR TOO GREASY'_ for his tastes.  


“ .. wouldn't know, don't have a stomach, paps.”  


Grillby listened to Sans reply, watching as they approached the counter.

Papyrus sighed, loud and exasperated. In a way Grillby could sympathise.  
  
  
“AND _I_ DON'T HAVE EYES, SANS, BUT I WON'T LET YOU TRY AND PULL THE WOOL OVER THEM REGUARDLESS!”  
  
  
“ of course not, bro... you're way too tall and cool to let anyone do something like that.”  
  
  
“I KNOW THAT, BUT I AM GLAD YOU AGREE!”  
  
  
Papyrus sat immediately, while Sans took his time scaling the barstool.  
  
  
“HELLO GRILLBY, I WOULD LIKE A MENU, PLEASE – AND ALSO YOUR OPINION ON SOMETHING!”  
  
  
Grillby greeted the tall skeleton with a nod, sliding him his menu.  
  
  
“Anything... to help.”  
  
  
“ .. yeah... _fire away,_ paps,” Sans snickered, finally pulling himself up onto the barstool.  


“ _SANS_!”  


Grillby slid the ketchup bottle in Sans' direction, still looking at Papyrus.

Papyrus shook his head before he lost himself on a rant about Sans' terrible jokes.  
  
  
“GRILLBY!”  
  
  
“Yes... Papyrus?”  
  
  
“I HAVE A SINKING SUSIPCION SANS IS UNWELL, BUT SIMPLY WON'T ADMIT IT. I WOULD APPRECIATE A SECOND OPINION!”  


Grillby did his best keep his answer unbiased. Papyrus wasn't aware of their relationship yet, and if he was ever going to be, that was on Sans to tell him. Grillby was not about to get in between the two brothers.  


“Is that... so? Shouldn't a grown monster...Know when they are sick?  
”  
  
“ANY NORMAL GROWN MONSTER, YES! BUT SANS IS TOO LAZY. IT IS JUST FORTUNATE HE HAS SUCH AN AMAZING BROTHER TO TAKE CARE OF HIM!”  
  
  
“Why is it that... You think he is sick?”  
  
  
Grillby spared a glance at the shorter skeleton, happily drinking the ketchup straight from its bottle.

He briefly considered the burn marks he'd found early that morning... But Sans hadn't even mentioned them.. And as far as he knew he didn't go anywhere without that bulky hoodie of his.  


“WELL FOR STARTERS HE'S MUCH WARMER THAN NORMAL, PRACTICALLY BURNING UP !”  
  
  
Sans snickered into his ketchup. Grillby visibly stiffened.  


“ _SANS!_ YOUR HEALTH IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER – SKELETONS ARE NOT _MEANT_ TO BE WARM, WHAT IF YOU'VE CAUGHT A HUMAN COLD!”  
  
  
“I think monster magic would.. Prevent that from happening..,” Grillby tried to offer comfort, but his voice was stilted.  


“ARE YOU SURE?” Papyrus asked, “I MUST ADMIT, EVEN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE MUCH TO LEARN ABOUT HUMAN DISEASES...DO SICK HUMANS ALSO REEK OF SMOKE?”  
  
  
Grilly nearly dropped the glass he was cleaning. If fire could sweat... he'd be doing so, profusely.

Sans was very obviously trying not to laugh, ketchup dribbling from the side of his mouth.

 

“PERHAPS I SHOULD ASK FRISK WHEN WE VISIT THEM TONIGHT!” Papyrus didn't seemed to notice this time however, too caught up in pondering.  
  
  
“Yes...They are very smart for someone so.. Young.”

“INDEED! I AM VERY LUCKY TO HAVE FRISK AS MY VERY COOL, PLATONIC FRIEND. THANK YOU FOR LISTENING GRILLBY, EVEN IF IN THE END YOU DID NOT HAVE THE ANSWER!”

 

Grillby simply nodded, happy for the subject change.

Papyrus then finally took a chance to look at his menu.  
  
  
“EVEN IF THIS FOOD IS INCREDIBLY GREASY SANS, YOU SHOULD ORDER SOMETHING ELSE. I DON'T WANT THE HUMAN COLD TO TAKE ANYMORE OF YOUR HP!”  
  
  
This caught Grillby's attention, he felt that niggling guilt from before grow stronger.  
  
  
“You lost...HP?” he directed at Sans, concerned.  
  
  
The shorter skeleton had since made himself comfortable at the bar counter, arms folded and chin resting atop them.  
 

“..it's nothing to worry about..”  
  
  
“SANS YOU LOST 0.5HP! THAT IS MOST DEFINITELY SOMETHING TO WORRY ABOUT!”  
  
  
0.5..?  
  
  
Perhaps Papyrus _was_ over-worrying. Even a Monster-Cold would be expected to do that kind of damage.  
  
  
“That doesn't sound... Too out of the ordinary,” Grillby said, carefully.  
  
  
“THAT IT IS NOT! BUT SANS IS NOT ORDINARY I'M AFRAID. IF HE DID NOT HAVE HIS AMAZING BROTHER AROUND TO HELP HIM, HE WOULD HAVE PROBABLY LOST THE OTHER HALF OF HIS HP BY NOW!”  
  
Grillby went cold, head snapping in San's direction.

 

“You only have **_1HP_?!”**  
  
  
  
It was a good thing there were only a few other regulars in the bar.

 

“...yup.. a whole one..” Sans affirmed, as laid back as ever, looking up at the distraught fire monster from his crossed arms.

 

“ _Sans?!_ ” Grillby's flames hissed and crackled.  
  
Reminders of last night filled his mind, how _rough_ he'd been... When Sans said low he'd estimated 10 – 15HP, not _the_ _lowest stat possible._

 

“I could have ki -” even in his state of panic, he managed to remember Papyrus was still present, “ _You_ could have _**died!**_ _!_ ”  
  
  
Sans looked on dreamily. _Insufferable..  
_  
  
“I AM GLAD YOU SHARE MY CONCERN, GRILLBY! YOU ARE INDEED A GOOD FRIEND, EVEN IF I DISAGREE WITH YOUR CULLINARY DECISIONS. I PERSONALLY THINK IT IS BECAUSE SANS DIDN'T DRINK ENOUGH MILK AS A BABY-BONES AND...!”  
  
  
Grillby didn't interrupt, but his focus remained on Sans. He tried to make it as obvious as possible -sometimes difficult with a flame for a face- that he was glaring.  
  
Sans simply shrugged, grin never fading.  


“ ….so... are we still on for next year oor?”  
  
  
“I'll burn that bridge when we come to it..”


	2. A Serious Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has to confront his impact on people he cares about, and learns that maybe, there's a time and place for joking.
> 
> OR: the author makes the funny scenerio at the end of the last chapter into some wangst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely support, guys! I never expected responses so quickly, so it really means a lot <3

It was a week and a half before Sans was back to full HP. Grillby hadn't had much of a chance to see the skeleton himself, as the bar had grown quite busy, but Papyrus was keeping him updated via text messages.  
  
  
_**Papyrus:**_

_HELLO GRILLBY. I DISCUSSED SANS' CONDITION WITH FRISK AND THEY DON'T SEEM TO THINK IT IS A HUMAN COLD. APPARENTLY HUMANS DO NOT COUGH SMOKE WHEN THEY ARE ILL, ISN'T THAT STRANGE?_

_  
TORIEL RECCOMENDED LOTS OF BEDREST. SANS WAS OVERJOYED._

 

 _**GRILLBY:**  
_ _Thank you for letting me know Papyrus. I hope he is feeling better soon._

_**Papyrus:** _

_HELLO GRILLBY. YOU WILL BE PLEASED TO KNOW THAT SANS HP HAS GONE UP BY 0.2! I MADE SURE HE DRANK AN ENTIRE BOTTLE OF MILK FROM THE STORE!_

 

 _**GRILLBY:**  
_ _Thank you, Papyrus. That is good to hear._

 

_**PAPYRUS:** _

_WHATEVER IT IS THAT SANS HAS, HIS FEVER HAS BROKEN. HE IS BACK TO HIS COLD BONY SELF! I CONFIRMED IT WHEN ADMINISTERING MY DAILY BROTHERLY HUG. I WILL GET SOME MORE MILK FOR HIM TODAY._

 

_OH. AND HELLO GRILLBY._

 

 _ **GRILLBY:**  
Hello, Papyrus. That's great news, thank you for keeping me updated._ _  
_

_  
**Papyrus:**  
  
HELLO GRILLBY. BUT OF COURSE! AFTER SEEING YOU CARE SO PASSIONATELY ABOUT MY BROTHER LAST WEEK, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALWAYS KEEP YOU INFORMED. A FRIEND OF SANS' IS A FRIEND OF MINE!_

_SPEAKING OF, SANS IS BACK TO 0.95HP TODAY.  
  
WHILE I AM ALWAYS HAPPY TO TAKE CARE OF MY BROTHER, I AM HOPING THAT IT WAS NOT CONTAGIOUS!_

 

 _**GRILLBY:** _ _  
I appreciate it, Papyrus. I am glad Sans is making a full recovery. I trust you will be more careful, if you do fall sick._

_**Papyrus:** _

_NYEH HEH HEH! BUT OF COURSE!_

_  
_

Even though it had been busy, Grillby struggled to lose himself in his work. His mind was constantly wandering to the night he spent with Sans. _Agonising_ over every rash move he'd made, scrutinising _every_ action, left wondering _exactly_ when he'd done the damage.

Some of it was still hazy... But Grillby was sure he would remember Sans reacting to a significant drop in his HP...  
  
Which raised a second issue... Sans' reaction. Or, _lack_ there of at all...

Grillby had already made peace with the short skeleton's aloof attitude. He'd even say it was part of Sans' charm... In the right context..

But waving off something so serious... It left Grillby wracked with guilt at his own actions, and quite honestly, a bit insulted.

Did Sans not trust him enough to tell him important things..? Or was he just not adult enough to talk about them – even when his own well-being was involved?

Had Grillby made a mistake entering a relationship with him?

These questions continued to plague him throughout the day.  
  
  
Grillby talked to regulars, and welcomed new human patrons as well. Usually so many new faces, and the bustle of a crowd, made the bartender happy. But today, he felt as though he was on autopilot.  
  
  
A buzz in his pocket, sometime in the early evening, finally brought him out of his haze.  
  
After making sure nobody was trying to get his attention for orders, Grillby took a moment to check his phone.

 

 _**Papyrus:**  
_ _  
HELLO GRILLBY.  
SANS SAID HE WAS HEADING OVER TO YOUR ESTABLISHMENT. I STILL THINK HE SHOULD REST MORE, BUT I AM A VERY PATIENT SKELETON SO I AM RESPECTING HIS DECISION. IF HE STARTS TO FEEL SICK AGAIN, PLEASE LET ME KNOW, AND I WILL COME AND GET HIM._

 _  
_  
Grillby didn't know how he felt about seeing Sans in that moment. It would be good to see him of course.. But with all these questions weighing on his mind, and the loudness of the bar tonight, he remained uncertain.

 _  
_ _**GRILLBY:** _ _  
Thank you, Papyrus. I will let you know._

 

 

It was a few minutes later when the skeleton in question arrived. He took his time getting to his usual spot, catching up with some of the other regulars.  
  
In that time Grillby took several new orders, picking up his pace again. By the time he'd plated up the new customers, Sans was sitting at the bar.

 

“... hey _hot stuff..._ ” he grinned.  
  
  
“Hello.. Sans,” Grillby replied curtly.

He reached under the bar for Sans' usual order.  
  
  
“How are you.. Feeling?” he asked when he emerged, placing the ketchup bottle on the counter top.

Sans took it appreciatively, “... good as new... paps is pretty good at taking care of people...”  
  
  
Grillby nodded. The two grew silent for a moment.  
  
  
“I am... Sorry.. I was the cause of that..,” Grillby said, sounding both deeply regretful, and a little embarrassed.  
  
  
Who'd even heard of _soul-sharing_ being a cause of injury anyway..?

“.. hey.. like i said before.. nothing to worry about..”  
  
  
Grillby wanted to to correct him, tell the skeleton it _was_ in fact a big deal.. That he was hurt Sans hadn't said anything about it, but he couldn't. At least not in this kind of setting.

Things went quiet between them once more, giving way to the bustle of other bar patrons. It was only then, that Sans started to suspect that maybe, there was a problem.

 

“..hey grillbz, is something wron-”  
  
  
He was cut off however, by a group of rather loud humans, who'd made their way up to the counter.

 

“ _Hi, I'd like to get some drinks for me and my friends here!”_  
  
  
Obviously, being his job, Grillby moved to serve, and the conversation was forgotten.

 

“Of course... What can I.. Get you?”  
  
  
Sans watched from afar as the bar only grew busier. He supposed he should have expected as much for a Friday night.  
  
The skeleton left Grillby to his work, instead turning to the college-age kids who'd settled at the bar counter, and struck up a friendly conversation.

  
Sometimes it was surreal to think about; that after being trapped in the Underground for so long, he could be here, laughing, and making jokes with humans.  Though, it _was_ nice to have fresh ears to test his material on. Being a monster was still quite the novelty too, which made humans pretty easy to impress.

Sans wasn't complaining.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Grillby found himself just as distracted as before. He wanted to continue his conversation with Sans, but it would just have to wait.

Every so often he'd come by the bar again, either bringing out new dishes, or hauling back dirty ones. Sans looked like he was having fun..  
  
Grillby found himself wondering if it was bad he knew which joke Sans was telling, just from the hand gestures he was making.

Other than that though, the fire elemental only managed a glance in his direction every so often. Friday nights had really kicked off after he starting doing those drink specials.. A human custom, apparently.

  
It was during one glance in particular, while serving a customer on the other side of the room, that things went awry.

Sans was still talking with the college kids, and it seemed a rather burly man had joined them. Grillby suspected the man was decently intoxicated. He looked a little unstable up on the disproportionate barstool.

Sans said something to him with a shrug, and suddenly the man was roaring with laughter. He slapped the counter top as he laughed, his stool wobbling. Sans seemed unaware, laughing as well, until the man tried to sit straight again. He swayed heavily to one side, and his chair went with him.

Right towards Sans.

  
Grillby had no explanation for how he got there so fast.  
  
One second he was across the room, the next Sans was in his arms and the man was crashing to the floor.

A silence fell across the bar, all eyes on the commotion.

Seconds passed, and then the man slowly picked himself up off the floor, full of apologies.  
  
  
“Sorry 'bout that, lil buddy, must'a lost my balance there, haha!”  
  
  
As he started to assure Grillby he'd pay for any damages, the other patrons slowly returned to their own conversations.  
  
  
“That's very kind... Of You...But as long as you are.. Alright. Everything else looks.. Fine.” Grillby assured him calmly.

“Yes, yes, I'm fine, sir! Nuthin' that hasn't happened before, ha!” The man laughed, picking up the stool that had fallen beside him.  
  
  
“Talk about great hospitality, though! Ya serve, _and_ ya save!”  
  
  
The man looked pointedly at Sans, and Grillby suddenly became aware he was still holding the skeleton -rather tightly- in his arms.

“E-erm.. y-yes,” he said, hastily moving to lower Sans back to his barstool.

Sans watched him in awe, still yet to process the quick turn of events.

  
“..g...grilbz?”  
  
  
“Please try and be a little more careful from now on,” Grillby said, not meeting his eyes.  
  
  
And with that, he returned to serving, leaving Sans at the bar, now with a few questions of his own.

  
\--

The two didn't speak again during Grillby's shift. Things really were rather hectic, but Sans felt like now, he was being avoided.

Even so, he hung around until closing time – making sure to give Papyrus the heads up, so his brother wouldn't have to worry.  
  
The drunk man (now a little more sober), as well as a few of the college kids who had stayed behind, bid him farewell with promises to catch up next time they were all at the bar.  
  
Sans gave them a wave, watching as they, along with the last few stragglers, filed out the front doors.

 

Grillby closed them, and immediately began cleaning up. Sans watched from his place at the counter.

It was about a half hour before Grillby made his way over.

 

“..hey..” Sans said, raising his arms so Grillby could wipe down the counter's surface.

 

The bartender didn't reply, and his expression was unreadable. He looked focused on his cleaning.

 

“...so...about earlier....” Sans decided to continue, “...gotta admit, not how i imagined _falling_ for you.”  
  
  
Sans chuckled as Grillby looked in his direction. The latter simply sighed, putting the rag behind him.

  
“..I didn't want you...To lose any more HP..”

  
“ i told you, grillbz. no big deal..”  
  
  
“ You have 1HP.. Sans..” Grillby reminded him.  
  
  
Sans shrugged, still smiling easily.  
  
Grillby hated it.  
  
He wished the skeleton could be stubborn, or defensive about it. _Anything_ but this apathy padded by humour.  
  
  
“..hasn't stopped me before..” Sans chuckled.  
  
  
“It's not a _joke,_ Sans.”  
  
  
“ heh, well you know me, grillbz..”  
  
  
“..I thought.. I did too.”

The emphases on the past tense had Sans sitting a little straighter.  
  
  
“But I don't think... This can continue... If you don't... Trust me...”  
  
  
Sans smile became uneasy.

“ of course i trust you, grillbz..”  
  
  
“Then why didn't you tell me...How low your HP was....?”  
  
  
Grillby's voice was stern, and pressing. San's had only ever heard him use it on unruly patrons.  
  
  
“ it's really... not that big of a deal,” he replied weakly, but even he didn't sound sure of himself.  
  
  
Sans felt completely out of his depth. He shifted uncomfortably on his stool.

“I would have never been so... _Rough,_ ” Grillby's flames crackled loudly, echoing throughout the empty space as he spoke, “If I had.. Known...”  
  
  
The skeleton opened his mouth, but closed it again.  
  
  
“..I saw the burn marks.. I left.... I could have actually...Killed you, Sans... Isn't _that.._  A big deal?”

  
Sans' expression grew grim, and the lights in his eyes disappeared. Grillby felt a sickening chill run through him.

  
" I   g u e s s   I   n e v e r   r e a l l y   t h o u g h t   a b o u t   i t  ,” he said, looking down at the freshly cleaned counter-top.

 

At least not in reference to how _other_ people would take his death...Sans already knew _exactly_ where he would end up regardless....  
  
  
He didn't care to say that part aloud, however.

  
“It's _all_ I've... Been able to think about, Sans.”  
  
  
Grillby's voice broke Sans from his thoughts. He looked up again, immediately feeling his chest tighten.

Grillby's flames were burning low, almost like they were drooping. He was hurting.  
  
  
“Tonight..When that man fell...I thought it might be.. The end of you..”  
  
  
Sans felt like garbage. The kind only worthy of falling into that endless abyss back in the Underground.

He wanted to assure the fire monster that he would have been fine.. That he'd had plenty worse, but he stopped himself. Because, things _weren't_ fine.

Inconsequential? Yes. There was no changing that.

But Grillby didn't know that, and he didn't deserve to be worrying himself sick, either.

 

 _Even if he wouldn't remember anyway..._  
  
  
  
“..i'm sorry..i worried you like that..”  
  
  
Sans watched Grillby's shoulders sag. Was it in relief?  
  
  
“Thank you..” he said, gratefully.  
  
  
It made Sans squirm a little. He didn't feel like it deserved it.  
  
  
“..I still don't... Understand though... Why you didn't... Tell me..”  
  
  
The skeleton sighed deeply, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. His eyes were cast down at his feet.  
  
  
“ it...honestly didn't cross my mind as..something important.”  
  
  
It felt terrible hearing himself say it, knowing how it was upsetting Grillby. Someone who – most importantly- he considered a dear friend.  
  
Maybe the wake up call would do him good.  
  
  
“..but,” Sans continued, forcing himself to meet Grillby's eyes, “..i see that was wrong.. and pretty lousy of me to do..”

Grillby nodded slowly, processing what had been said.  
  
  
“..a-and as you can see, 'm not the greatest with words..”  
  
  
That made Grillby chuckle softly, his flames growing a little.  


“So... Does that mean you're admitting... Your jokes are awful..too?”  


Relief washed over Sans. Friendly banter. Familiar territory. _This_ he could do.  
  
  
“ _never._ ”  
  
  
Grillby laughed some more, encouraging the small skeleton.  
  
  
“ besides.. that's easy stuff. rolls right off the tongue.”  
  
  
They were both smiling now. Small, and a little unsure, but still.

  
“You don't have a tongue, Sans.”

  
Sans clutched at the front of his shirt, pretending to be wounded.

  
“ way to kick a guy when he's down, grillbz.”  
  
  
Their smiles grew.  
  
  
“ I'm.. Very relieved...”  
  
  
Sans tilted his head, curiously.  
  
  
“..That we could talk about this,” Grillby elaborated.

  
“..right.”  
  
  
Sans nodded.  
  
  
“..I am.. Very fond of you.. Sans,” Grillby grew serious again, “ But if this is going to work.. Between us... You're going to need to start practising...With your words.”  
  
  
Sans continued to nod, looking down again, knowingly.  
  
  
“..Because I _never_ want to cause you harm again...I need to know these things.. I need to know I can trust you to tell me..”  
  
  
Sans winced a little at that, “..yeah.”  
  
  
“And not be stuck waiting.. To hear it from Papyrus.”

The skeleton laughed uneasily, looking guilty. He ran his bony fingers over the back of his neck, looking up at Grillby.

“..i should probably get around to telling him soon, huh?”

“Well..” Grillby said, trying to be reasonable, “That's not really... My call to make. It might make things.. Easier though...And I'm sure he would like to know..”

“He cares about you.. A lot.”

  
Sans knew this better than anyone. He nodded again.

“...i'll think about it.”  
  
  
Truthfully, he was feeling pretty physically and emotionally drained already, without adding his brother into the mix. But Grillby was probably right, it would make things easier.

“Thank you, Sans.”  
  
The bartender leaned across the counter, pecking San's cheek.  
  
For the first time since closing, the skeleton's grin was properly wide again.

“...w-what.. for?” he asked.  
  
  
He tried his best to keep the dopey look off his face, for Grillby's sake. He didn't want him to think he was taking this any less seriously now.  
  
The elemental didn't seem to mind though.  
  
  
“For talking to me.. About this.. Even though it was difficult for you.. I feel.. A lot better now.”

Grillby smiled down at Sans. His open mouth looked a bit like a jack-o-lantern.

Sans smiled back.  
  
  
“ glad to hear it..”

 

**

The two talked into the night after that, catching up on their week apart.  
  
Grillby talked about several new human regulars, and how more families were coming during the day. While Sans mostly talked about his brother, and Frisk a little too.

Papyrus was clocking up plenty of hours for driving school – would have his license pretty soon. He was planning a 'Brother Road Trip' when he got it.  
  
And Frisk was doing well in school, probably off liberating some other civilisation in their spare time. They seemed happy.

 

“...Will you be alright...Getting home, Sans?” Grillby asked, after a lapse in conversation.  
  
  
“ yeah..i'll be fine..i know a shortcut,” Sans replied.  
  
  
Grillby didn't look convinced. The skeleton wasn't exactly ready to discuss teleporting yet.  
  
  
“...unless that's gonna make you worry..?”  
  
  
The flame elemental smiled appreciatively.  
  
  
“You could.. Always spend the night..?” he offered.  
  
  
Sans was caught a little off guard.  
  
  
“ oh.. um sure.. if you're okay with that.”  
  
  
“As long as it won't.. Worry Papyrus..?”  
  
  
Sans shook his head.  
  
  
“ ..i texted him earlier. said i'd be out late.”  
  
  
“Ah. Good,” Grillby nodded, satisfied with the answer.  
  
  
“Shall we.. Head upstairs then?”  
  
  
“ lead the way,” Sans smiled, clambering down from the barstool.

**

The trip up to Grillby's apartment was quiet for the most part, but it was comfortable.  
  
  
“Would you like to borrow something to sleep in?” Grillby asked as they stepped inside his bedroom.  
  
  
He couldn't help but notice the stain mark on Sans' shirt, that had also been there last week.  
  
  
“..uh ok, if you're offering..?”  
  
  
Clearly it was not causing Sans the same concern. Grillby chose not to bring it up.  
  
He walked over to the corner of his room, where a small wardrobe stood, and reached in.  
  
A few moments later he produced a t-shirt. The elemental had considered giving Sans some bottoms as well – those basketball shorts were looking pretty worse for wear – but their difference in height made that seem a little pointless.

He handed the shirt to Sans, who thanked him.  
  
  
“I'm going to use the.. Bathroom to change,” he informed him.  
  
  
“ no problem.”  
  
  
Once Grillby left, Sans shrugged off his hoodie and old shirt. He kicked them into a small pile against the wall, where they at least wouldn't be tripped on, and then slipped Grillby's shirt over his head.  
  
He chuckled, looking down at himself.  
  
  
“ never thought i'd be _swimming_ at your place, grillbz,” he called out.  
  
  
Grillby re-entered the room – now in some much more comfortable looking night clothes. He directed a confused look at Sans.  
  
  
“What are you talking abou- ..Oh.”  
  
  
Even though Grillby had made an effort to find one of his smaller shirts, Sans – as he had said - was practically swimming in it.  
  
The neckline was high anyway, but the sleeves came passed his elbows, and the bottom hem hung over his knees.  
  
Grillby gave a chuckle, endeared. It was kind of adorable in a way he couldn't describe.  
  
  
“Very funny.. Sans.”  
  
  
The elemental made his way over to his bed, and Sans followed.  
  
  
“ i know,” he grinned.  
  
  
Grillby pulled back the covers for him, while Sans pulled himself up on to the bed. Once there he let himself flop face-first into a waiting pillow.  
  
Grillby shuffled himself down onto his own pillow, and pulled the covers up over them both.  
  
  
“Wake me up..If it gets too warm,” he said.  
  
  
Naturally, Grillby enjoyed the extra warmth, but the last thing he wanted to do was cook Sans.

“..mmm,: Sans hummed back, largely muffled by the pillow.  
  
  
“Good night, Sans,” Grillby said after a moment.  
  
  
“...love ya.. grillbz.”  
  
  
It caught the elemental by surprise. They definitely hadn't said 'I love you' to each other yet.  
  
For a moment he panicked, wondering whether or not he should reply. Was he ready to say that yet..?  
  
  
But then he heard a faint snoring sound.  
  
Sans was out like a light.  
  
  
Grillby laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head, before settling down to join him.  
  
  


 


	3. Brother In The Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby and Sans both learn something about trust, and Papyrus learns about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry about the long wait guys! I'm actually a little hesitant to post this, as I feel it's not my best work. But I was afraid if I scrutinised over it anymore, I mightn't post it at all. I was on a bit of a roll with the first two chapters, but updates might be a bit slow after this one - sorry. I still have interest in the story, but I've just recently moved in with my girlfriend, and we're still settling in so, yeah!
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient, and for all your lovely messages. Reading back over them finally lit the fire in me to finish off this chapter. more than 2/3 of it has been sitting untouched for the last few months, so really I didn't have a lot to do.
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

  
When Sans roused from sleep, it was dark. Very dark.  
  
And for _some_ reason, he couldn't move his arms. A tad troubling...  
  
He tried wriggling, with little success and blinked blearily. Everything was blurry.. The only plus was the pleasant warmth behind him.  
  


“ g-grillbss..zz..?”

  
Sans voice was raspy and barely above a whisper. He tried again to move, but something kept pulling his arm back down before they got far. Make that decently distressing..  
  


“..g-grillby.”

  
He called louder this time, jerking around. The skeleton managed to roll himself over. He could feel the heat against his face now, but he still couldn't see much of anything.  
  
What was going on?!  
  
Thoroughly panicked, Sans started to thrash about, pushing with all his might against his confines.  
  


“ grillby? .. _p-pap-!?”_  
  


Suddenly his hand smacked against something. An awfully hot something.  
  
Grillby awoke with a start, head snapping to where he'd been struck.  
  


“..Sans..?”  
  


Grillby saw the skeleton's form, struggling beneath the blanket, and pulled it back quickly. He couldn't say he was expecting what he saw.  
  
Sans stilled.  
  


“...g-grillbz?...s'at you..?”  
  


He sounded uncharacteristically timid, which was concerning.  
  


“I'm right here, Sans... Let me help you...You've tangled yourself in your..Erm.. _My_ shirt.”

 

“..oh.”  
  


Somehow during the night, the skeleton's arms had slipped back into their respective sleeves, while the neck-hole had migrated above his head. The fabric

was twisted around him tightly, too.

A joint effort between San's restless sleeping, and the ill-fitting nature of the shirt, no doubt.  
  
Grillby was quick to rectify the problem, however. Sans looked relieved to see him when he did.  
  


“Are you alright..?” the elemental asked.  
  


Sans nodded, “ yeah, sorry about that. did I get your face?”  
  


“Just my shoulder,” Grillby indicated with a pat to the area, “I'm fine.”  
  


“ good.”  
  


“You sounded very.. Panicked... Were you.. Having a nightmare?”  
  


Sans shook his head, and moved to sit up – making sure to roll up his sleeves in the process.  
  


“ i thought i was,” he said, “ you know, one of those paralysis ones?”  
  


Grillby nodded.

 

“ think that's why i panicked a bit back there.. heh.”

 

“As long as you are.. Okay now.”

  
“ yeah,” Sans chuckled, looking down at himself “ gonna have to stop borrowing your shirts though, i think.”  
  


“Oh,” the elemental replied.  
  


He would later blame his next words on the fact he was still waking up, sleepiness dulling his inhibitions.  
  


“That is a.. Shame.”  
  


Sans gave him a puzzled look. Grillby worried for a moment that his comment had been in poor taste. But a smile of realisation struck Sans pretty quick.  
  


“ …. _oh?_ ”   
  


His eyes narrowed smugly, while his grin grew. And Grillby found himself filled with a different kind of regret.  
  


“ so _that's_ why you offered it to me.. _i_ get it now.”  
  


“I offered it ..Because _your_ shirt was _filth-_ ” Grillby tried to redeem himself, but Sans wasn't listening.  
  


“ this is part of your thing for small monsters, heh.”  
  


Grillby spluttered. It was too early for this.

  
“I do _not_ have a.. _Thing_ for small monsters..!” he said indignantly.

  
This is what he got for that _'fun-sized'_ comment a few months back...

  
“.. dunno grillbz, you like _me_ ,” Sans said, leaning back into his pillow, arms behind his head, “ and i'm pretty small. that's some damning evidence right there.”  
  


His eyes were closed, but he knew by the way the bed shifted, Grillby was making his way over. Exactly as planned.  
  


“And yet just last week... You said you were.. _'Big-boned'_ ,” Grillby said, crawling on top of Sans.  
  


The elemental's body completely covered him from view.  
  
He leaned in closer to the skeleton's face, tilting his head.  
  


“So which is it.. Sans?”  
  


Sans could not look more pleased with the turn of events. He opened his eyes.  
  


“ well obviously, you have the _hots_ for small, _and_ chubby monsters,” he said, trailing off as Grillby drew even closer, “ and i just so happen to be blessed with both qualities...”  
  


“Maybe _._. I just like you.”  
  


If either monster had a nose, they'd be touching.  
  


“..nah,” Sans grinned dismissively, “ .. you definitely have a thing.”  
  


His teasing awarded him a gentle kiss beside his mouth, shortly followed by several more down the side of his jaw, and towards the top of his spine.  
  


“ s-see..? what'd i tell ya?”

  
“You don't have to keep talking.. After I kiss you, Sans,” Grillby informed him – a graceful loser if nothing else.  
  


His hands started to wander, slipping under Sans' borrowed shirt.  
  


“ what.. ? ..you want me to sing inste _ah!..._ ”  
  


Damn. Always the ribs.  
  


Sans moaned softly as deft fingers worked higher.  
  


“ _Those_ noises work just fine.”  
  


It was Grillby's turn to be smug. He did give the skeleton another kiss though, this time on his clavicle.  
  
Sans sighed pleasantly, sliding his arms from under his head, to rest either side of it.

 

“ alright.. you win that one.”

 

It _was_ less effort after all..

  
Grillby continued for a little while, fiery lips working slowly across the bone until he reached the other side of San's neck. Then he drew away.  
  


“..Is this still.. Okay?” he asked, tone having completely changed.   
  


Grillby had gotten quite good at switching seamlessly between gentleness and playful dominance.  
  


Sans nodded. He admired the 180 quality quite a lot.  
  


“ very..”  
  


“ Nothing is hurting..?”   
  


Sans shook his head reassuringly.  
  


“ i'll tell you if it does, grillbz...”  
  


Grillby smiled, a sense of relief filling him.  
  


“..barely even gotten started, anyway,” Sans goaded, only one eye open.  
  


Grillby knew very well what Sans was doing, but was happy to indulge him. Truthfully, they were as bad as each other.  
  


“..Well.. If you are patient,” his air of authority returned, “.. I promise to show you.. A _good time_.”  
  


Sans grinned broadly, the lights in his eyes glowing.  
  


 

**

  
Grillby was a monster of his word. Without a doubt.

But Sans was _also_ still a little shit, and took equal pleasure from fiery fingertips, as he did egging the elemental on.  
  
  
“.. c'mon grillbz... enough of the _warm up,_ m'practically freezing up here.”  
  


The skeleton was over-exaggerating, but it didn't stop him from even making the effort to raise his rib-cage – a place distinctly lacking in Grillby's touch.

The bartender was intent on taking his time though, only ever gracing the area in passing. After all, the closer to a monster's soul, the more sensitive to touch they were.

And he'd found with Sans in particular, that was best saved for when the skeleton was more worked up.   
  
  
“Patience is a.. Virtue, Sans..”  
  


Though, Grillby would be lying if he said he didn't have another reason for being so sparing with his hands.

His eyes were fixed on Sans' chest area - acutely aware of the still fading burn marks present. He pressed gently against Sans vertebrae below, lowering his

rib-cage back to the bed.

Sans moaned softly, savouring the heated touch.  
  


“... w-well... you make being virtuous difficult..heh.”

  
Grillby blinked, feeling a distinct stir in his soul.

  
“ so... if you think about it, you kinda owe me.”

  
If the cheeky tone was coming from anyone else, sprawled out submissively beneath him, Grillby would think it was a total mismatch. But it was Sans,

unabashed and openly admitting his want for touch.

Grillby loved that, he truly did. The prospect of a monster so willing to receive, so open with being vulnerable, so trusting despite the dangerous nature of his

flames.  
  
It made the elemental feel warmer than he already was, and happy, and whole, and just... ridiculously in love with the fat little skeleton who waltzed into his

bar so many years ago.  
  
  
Grillby's expression however, was telling a completely different story.

 

“...uh.. grillbz?”  
  


Sans looked on worried.  
  


It caught Grillby's attention, his eyes snapping up from Sans' ribs.  
  


“...did you wanna stop?” he asked, lowering his arms from above his head.  
  


“..I'm.. Sorry..”  
  


“...hey, if you're not feelin' it, you're not feeling it,” Sans shrugged, though inside, he was concerned.  
  


Had he taken the teasing too far, perhaps?  
  
Grillby looked conflicted, he sighed deeply. His flames flickered unevenly.

 

“It's not that I'm not.... 'Feeling it'..” he said, “.. I feel _very_ fortunate being allowed to.. Explore your body.. Like I do, in fact.”  
  


Sans grinned, feeling bashful, but also flattered.  
  


“I am just...” Grillby frowned, looking down at his hands.  
  


Sans waited patiently for him to find his words.  
  


“Still worried... That I might hurt.. You.”  
  


Sans felt his heart sink, guiltily.  
  


“..grillbz..”  
  


“I can't get it out of my head... Your HP...And the marks I left on you... Last time..”

  
Silence hung over the pair a moment before Sans spoke.

  
“ but that was my bad.. yeah? .. we talked about that, last night.”  
  


“I wasn't trying to... Make you feel.. Guilty,” Grillby frowned, looking quite guilty himself.

  
“.. didn't say you were, grillbz,” Sans replied, flopping himself back onto the bed, “ know you're not like that.”

  
Grillby watched the skeleton curiously.  
  


“ … have you ever heard of a hickie, grillbz?”  
  


Grillby blinked, confused.  
  


“It's another name... Humans use for a... Love-bite, isn't it?” he answered slowly, unsure of the conversation's new direction.

  
Sans just grinned at him, unreadable beyond that.

  
“.. yeah,” he said, “ s'kinda hard to leave that sorta thing on a guy like me – having no skin or capillaries to break and all.”  
  


“..Right,” Grillby answered slowly.

  
“ so when you think about it... those marks you left, are kinda the equivalent of a love-bite.”

  
Grillby frowned.  
  
  
“I don't think that's a.. Fair comparison.. Sans..”  
  
  
“ ..no?”  
  
  
“Love-bites... Do not _endanger_ lives...”  
  
  
The harshness in Grillby's tone was obviously directed at himself.  
  
  
“ dunno.. if you did it over a major artery maybe..”  
  
  
“..Sans.”  
  
  
Grillby was clearly frustrated with the skeleton making light of his actions, as he himself was unwilling to let go of what he had done.

  
“ look... all i'm saying is that i liked them, and that's how i see it.”

  
Grillby looked surprised.  
  


“You... Liked them...?”  
  
  
He sounded so unsure – the marks had been so prevalent, and dark...

  
Though when Grillby really thought about it...The love-bites he'd seen, were also often dark and prevalent.  
  
  
Sans nodded reassuringly, “ would have said something if i didn't..”  
  


Grillby felt his throat tighten, and his expression fell. He went to speak, but Sans stopped him.  
  


“ and hey... maybe i should have said somethin'.. towards the uh, _end_ back there, and maybe you _should_ have gone a little easier... but, i don't regret any of it.”  
  


Grillby smiled softly at the skeleton's words, honestly feeling a little better. When he spoke again, his voice was more curious, than concerned.  
  


“Didn't they... Hurt, though?”  
  


Sans shook his head, “..nah. not in a bad way..”  
  


The elemental frowned, “Pain _is_ bad... Sans..”  
  


The skeleton chuckled, “ i guess it was less.. pain, and more like.. just really hot and intense.”  
  


He paused a moment, and then winked.  
  


“ pun intended.”  
  


Grillby tried his best not to be endeared.  
  


“And you like... Hot and intense..?”  
  


Sans nodded with a dopey grin.  
  


“ yeah.. it's like, being that close to... something people would normally consider dangerous and getting a taste of it, but also always knowing that i'm safe, because you're the one controlling it.”

  
Grillby felt his soul swell.  
  


“..and those marks you left are like a.. reminder of that.”  
  


A warm glow shone from Grillby's chest, revealing his soul.

  
“..Sans..” he said, almost too softly to be heard over the crackle of his flames.

  
“ so.. small monsters and sweet talk, huh?”  
  


The elemental leaned downwards, and then pulled Sans up into his lap.  
  


“..Yes,” he replied, gently nuzzling at Sans' temple.  
  


The petite skeleton in question, revelled in the heat against his exposed bones, deeply satisfied.

  
“..and if you're really worried... could always open the dating hud..”

  
Grillby pulled back some, uncertain.

  
“I wouldn't want to.. Pry like that,” he said.  
  


“..psh,” Sans dismissed, “ as long as i don't have to keep track the stats, doesn't bother me.”

  
Grillby still looked hesitant, but after a moment, relented.  
  
  
“Maybe just for now.. As a reference.”  
  
  
“ sounds good to me.”  
  
  
With that, Sans opened up the Dating HUD. Grillby was relieved to see his HP was still 1, and felt a new wave of arousal wash over him. His soul pulsed

between his and Sans' bodies, catching said skeleton's attention.

  
“ _heart_ set on somethin' there, grillbz?”

  
He looked smug. Grillby reminded himself this was coming from the guy who got his jollies from word-play, though, and so, wasn't too phased.

  
“Your puns are getting.. Sloppy,” he deadpanned.

  
Sans shrugged, “ i do have a tendency to get overwhelmed around _hot_ people.”  
  


“And you accuse _me_ of having.. A thing.”  
  
  
“ s'cuz you do,” he said, tell-tale grin intact.  
  
  
Grillby merely hummed in acknowledgement, moving to kiss his jaw.  
  


“ you _are_ a nggg.. graceful loser, grillbz,” Sans conceded with a moan, sinking further into Grillby's lap.

  
“Thank you, Sans,” the bartender replied, trailing gentle kisses down to Sans' clavicle.

  
“ you sure you're gonna be alright..?”  
  


Grillby hummed again, and lowered Sans small body back onto his bed.  
  


“..Yes, absolutely.”  
  


Sans grinned.  
  


“ cuz if you're not... i'll know.”  
  


“You will..?” Grillby paused his actions, curious.  
  


“ well yeah – cuz you're pants will be on fire.”  
  


Somewhere far-off, the elemental swore he heard a _badumm tsss._

Grillby sighed unable to hold back his smile, while Sans fared slightly better at not laughing at his own joke.  
  
  
“ But all my clothes are.. Fireproof, Sans..” Grillby said playfully.  
  
  
The skeleton looked disappointed for a moment, then shrugged.  
  
  
“ guess that ruins my plans to see a _naked flame_.”  
 _  
_

Grillby's soul pulsed. Sans observed, grin widening.  
  


“..little _hot n' bothered_ there, grillbz?”  
  


Suddenly his own chest began to glow. It was bright enough that both monsters had to turn away for a moment. And when they returned, Sans' soul was

there.  
  
Grillby sat in a state of disbelief.  
  


“.. Your _own_ pun, Sans?”  
  


The skeleton shrugged sheepishly, actually surprised himself.  
  


“ guess so.”  
  


“Then speak for.. Yourself.”  
  


Sans took a breath, no doubt preparing to do just that – but Grillby stopped him, knowing the lovable smartass too well.

He kissed Sans front on, and Sans reciprocated as best he could with only a set of teeth.  
  
Naturally in tow, their souls met shortly after. Heated Orange engulfing Scarred Blue.   
  
Sans squirmed at the contact, needing to pull away from the kiss. Grillby backed off right after, eyes shooting to Sans HUD stats.  
  
  
 **HP:** 1, **Crime:** normal, **Egg.**    
  
  
“Sans.. Are you alright..?” he asked anyway.  
  
  
It took the skeleton a moment before he answered.  
  


“ yeah, haha..sorry,” he said, breathless but content, “ just sensitive .. wasn't joking about waiting a year.”  
  


“Would you like to.. Stop?”   
  


Sans shook his head.  
  


“i'm not virtuous remember?”  
  


Grillby felt more at ease. He smiled softly.  
  


“I do.. Recall.”  
  


He leaned back down slowly, his soul ready to brace against Sans' once more, but the skeleton stopped him.  
  


“ though uh, slow might be a good plan.. for now.”  
  


Grillby's smile grew, and his soul swelled.  
  


“Of course.”

  
***  
  


“You are welcome to.. Return my shirt later,” Grillby grimaced, watching as Sans removed his own from the floor.  
  
  
“ insatiable,” Sans chucked, pulling the grubby garment over his head, covering most of the new marks he now sported.  
  


The elemental knew he was fighting a losing battle, and decided not to dignify the skeleton with a response.  
  


“ probably wouldn't have enough time before you have to open the bar anyway, right?” Sans joked.  
  


“It's only seven-thir-”   
  
  
Grillby stopped himself, flames burning brightly in embarrassment. What had he _just_ decided?

Sans grinned back at him – though not smugly. His expression was more akin to a puppy, all dopey and starry eyed. 

Soul-Sharing really did quite a number on the guy. And for that, Grillby was thankful.  
  


“ you like to be ready early though, huh?”

  
Grillby blinked.  
  


“..It's nice not to be..Caught off guard.”  
  


Sans nodded with a quiet hum of a agreement.  
  


“ yeah, i respect that.”  
  


 

***

  
  
The pair made their way downstairs shortly after getting dressed.  
  


“Are you hungry at all?” The elemental asked, once inside the kitchen.  
  


Sans shook his head, “ you'd think - after _burning_ all that energy, but nah, i'm good grillbz.”  
  


“Alright,” Grillby nodded, “I'm going to set the tables, then.”  
  


The elemental then made his way over to where he kept the restaurant's napkins and tableware.  
  


“ no worries.”  
  


Sans in the meantime, found his regular bar stool, and made himself comfortable out front.  
  
  
 _“SANS, THERE YOU ARE!”_  
  
  
Sans' eyes widened in surprise. Grillby nearly dropped the plates he was holding.

There was only one monster that shrill voice could belong to.

 

“ morning bro,” Sans called, turning to the front door.  
  
  
On the other side, Papyrus waved.  
  


In the kitchen Grillby hastily put the plates safely back on the counter, before moving to the dining room to let Papyrus in.

Despite deciding to have no part in exposing his relationship with Sans, the elemental found himself feeling strangely nervous.  
  
  
“Sorry Papyrus... Let me open the.. Door for you..”  
  
  
 _“THANK YOU, GRILLBY, AND GOOD MORNING. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU OPENED THIS EARLY.”_  
  


Well, **crap.  
  
**

Grillby's hands faltered with the door knob. He turned to Sans with concern.  
  
The skeleton shrugged unhelpfully.  
  
Grillby was on his own. He sighed, opening the door for the taller of _The Skeleton_ brothers.  
  
  
“Good morning to you.. Too, Papyrus,” he greeted politely, allowing him to step inside, “I do not open until lunchtime on Saturdays... But I like to take my time.. Getting ready.”  
  
  
“THOUGH I DETEST YOUR FOOD, AS A FELLOW COOK, I ADMRE YOUR WORK ETHIC, GRILLBY!” Papyrus replied, smiling broadly at the fire monster.  
  
  
“..Thank you,” he replied, uneasily.  
  
  
“I DO NOT THINK MY LAZYBONES BROTHER WILL BE MUCH HELP TO YOU, HOWEVER. HE IS A BOONDOGGLER THROUGH, AND THROUGH.”  
  
  
Sans shrugged again; he had no intention of refuting the truth.  
  
  
“I am.. Aware,” Grillby began carefully, “But he does not work for.. Me so I do not.. Expect him to help.”  
  
  
The elemental was standing firm on his stance not to get between the brothers. It was Sans responsibility to tell his brother about them, and he wasn't about

to make any unnecessary connections for Papyrus.   
  
  
“THAT'S VERY REASONABLE OF YOU, GRILLBY. IT DOES LEAVE ME RATHER CONFUSED AS TO WHY SANS IS HERE BEFORE OPENING, THOUGH.”  
  
  
Well.. At least not _intentionally.  
  
_  
Grillby opened his mouth, but closed it quickly after. He then turned back to Sans.  
  
A million questions, and possible outcomes were running through his head; all the while silence filled the room.   
  
  
How was Papyrus going to react?  
  
  
Would he be angry? Protective? Demand more answers?  
  
  
Not knowing the monster that well, any option seemed viable of a loving brother.  
  
  
  
“cuz i spent the night,” Sans answered.  
  
  
Grillby spluttered. Papyrus looked further perplexed.  
  
The tall skeleton raised a bony finger to stroke his chin thoughtfully.  
  
  
“YOU... SPENT THE NIGHT?”  
  
  
“ yeah, we're dating.”  
  
  
Sans expression didn't change, while Grillby felt like he was going to pass out; cast in the deep end without a life-raft.  
  
  
“..DATING?!” Papyrus exclaimed, turning his attention to Grillby.

  
The elemental swallowed. Hard.  
  


“........Yes..”  
  
  
A moment passed, where Papyrus seemed to be processing the situation.

Grillby held his breath.  
  
  
  
“WELL THAT'S **FANTASTIC** NEWS!”  
  
  
Before he could do anything else, Grillby found himself swept up in a bone-crushing hug. _Literally._  
  
  
“ I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE A BROTHER-IN-LAW!”

  
“you won't have one for very long if you keep that up,” Sans chuckled.  
  


Papyrus stopped abruptly, lowering Grillby back to the ground.  
  
  
“ YOU ARE RIGHT, SANS. MY APOLOGIES. GRILLBY. SOMETIMES I DON'T KNOW MY OWN STRENGTH.”  
  
  
Still stunned, Grillby simply offered a weak nod of assurance, swaying on his feet a little.  
  
  
“SO IS THAT WHY YOU WERE ASKED TO BORROW MY DATING MANUAL?!” Papyrus directed at his brother, looking ecstatic.  
  


And just like that, Grillby suddenly felt all better. He too turned to chubby skeleton, a smug smile forming on his fiery lips.

 

“ _Dating.. Manual?”_ he repeated.

 

Sans' eyes were wide, and for a rare moment, he wasn't smiling.  
  
  
“ u-uh well you _see.._ ”  
  
  
Grillby didn't even know he was capable of being embarrassed. Let alone completely, and adorably flustered as he was now.  
  


“ I SHOULD HAVE SUSPECTED SOMETHING LIKE THIS,” Papyrus exclaimed, hands on his bony hips, “HE WAS ALWAYS PARTICULARLY FIXATED ON THE CHAPTER

ABOUT 'FLIRTING'.”  
  


“Oh.. _Really_?”  
  
  
“ i think that's enough now, paps ”   
  
  
Perhaps skeleton's could blush after all, a faint blue tinted Sans' cheekbones.

 

“No please... _Do_ tell,” Grillby teased, eyes fixating on his partner.   
  
  
Despite the smug air to his voice (payback was sweet), Grillby was also fighting a growing urge to smother the petite monster.

To think how casual, how care-free the slow build of their relationship had felt. When in reality, Sans had been consulting a dating book of all things, to win Grillby over.

He could feel his soul swell.

 

“I COULD GO ON FOR HOURS, HONESTLY,” Papyrus said, “BUT I ACTUALLY HAVE SOME QUESTIONS OF MY OWN!”  
  
  
This caught both Sans and Grillby's attention.  
  
  
“Like.. What, Papyrus?”  
  
  
“WELL FOR STARTERS, HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DATING? I WOULDN'T BE A GOOD BROTHER IF I DIDN'T KNOW YOUR ANNIVERSARY!”  
  
  
Grillby went quiet. He looked towards Sans who shifted uncomfortably.  
  
  
"OF COURSE, IT CAN'T HAVE BEEN THAT LONG! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM VERY OBSERVANT AFTERALL!”  
  
  
Sans took a deep breath. Grillby looked on.

  
“ a couple months after... we left the underground,” he said after a moment.

  
Papyrus's expression fell.   
  
  
“....OH.”  
  
  
Sans felt terrible.

  
“...THAT'S... QUITE A WHILE,” he said.

  
"..yeah."  
  
  
A silence hung over the three monsters for a moment. The hurt between the skeleton brothers was palpable.

Grillby couldn't handle it.

 

“ The reason.. For that is-”  
  
  
“ i didn't want to tell you,” Sans interrupted.

  
His eyes were glued to the floor, while his bony fingers fiddled with the strings of his hoodie.

He didn't need to look at his brother to know he was heart broken.

  
“ not until i was sure, we were serious.”  
  
  
Very carefully, he raised his head, turning to Grillby. He looked uncertain, waiting for confirmation from the elemental.

Grillby felt his soul swell again, but nodded quickly. They could celebrate later.

Sans' smile finally returned. It was small, but there. Then he turned to Papyrus, who remained silent, while furiously blinking tears from his eye sockets.

  
“ i wouldn't want you to get excited and invested, over something that wasn't going to last.”  
  
  
In the back of his mind, Sans' lamented the irony in his words.

  
“...OH,” Papyrus said again, slowly.

  
He gave a big sniff, and reached up to wipe under his eyes.

  
“ YOU WERE.. WORRIED ABOUT ME?”

  
Sans nodded slowly.  
  
  
“ but,” he added, “ i've been realising lately that... i should look into a better way of.. showing it..”  
  
  
The stout skeleton spared a glance in Grillby's direction. The elemental beamed back proudly, causing his smile to grow.

Papyrus looked utterly shocked. He surged forward, scooping his big brother up in a hug.  
  
  
“THE DATING MANUAL SAID DATING CAN CHANGE A PERSON, BUT I DIDN'T REALISE IT WOULD BE BY THIS MUCH!”  
  
  
Sans laughed in surprise, a tad winded.  
  


  
“IF THIS IS WHAT 6 MONTHS HAS DONE, MAYBE IN A YEAR YOU'LL START PICKING UP YOUR SOCKS TOO!”  
  
  
“ that's a lot of pressure to put on grillbz, bro.”  
  
  
“I BELIEVE IN YOU GRILLBY!”

  
Before the elemental could respond, he too was pulled into the brotherly embrace.

  
“T-thank you... Papyrus,” he replied as evenly as he could, being crushed against the tall skeleton's chest.

  
“THIS IS ALL SO EXCITING!” Papyrus exclaimed, swinging the pair back and forth with relative ease for someone who had no muscles to speak of.

  
Sans gave Grillby an apologetic smile. He was tempted to say _'look what you married into'_ but.. That felt a little soon.   
  
Monster Marriage was a whole _other_ ordeal.  
  
  
“..yeah..”  
  
  
Is what he settled with instead. The look Grillby gave him back, told Sans that was the right decision.  
  
He leaned his head over to Grillby's flames, resting it there. He felt Grillby do the same, nuzzling against his skull.  
  
For the first time, in a very long while, Sans was filled with a sense of relief, and weightlessness.  
  


“LOOK AT YOU BOTH ENGAGING IN SUBTLE PHYSICAL AFFECTIONS! THE DATING MANUAL STATES THAT THAT ONLY HAPPENS WHEN TWO MONSTERS REALLY

CARE ABOUT EACH OTHER!”  
  
  
Sans grinned broadly at the observation, the faint blue dusting returning to his cheeks. While Grillby's flames crackled loudly.

Papyrus gently lowered both monsters to the floor, and took a step back.

  
“I ALSO READ THAT SUBTLE PHYSICAL AFFECTIONS WORK BETTER WITHOUT A THIRD PARTY.”  
  


“ thanks, bro.”  
  
  
“Thank you.. Papyrus.”  
  


Grillby straightened his bow-tie a little, reminding himself he still had to work today.

Papyrus stroked his chin thoughtfully, looking over the pair.  
  
  
“THOUGH WITH YOUR DIFFERENCE IN HEIGHT THERE MAY STILL BE A CHALLENGE...”   
  
  
Sans opened his mouth to speak, eyes narrow and grin smug.  
  
  
“ _Don't._.. You even dare.”  
  
  
Grillby was too quick however. Sans' feigned dismay for a brief moment, but then shrugged.  
  
Papyrus remained oblivious.  
  
  
“SO NOW THAT YOU'RE SURE THE RELATIONSHIP IS GOING TO LAST, ARE YOU GOING TO TELL EVERYONE?”  
  
  
Before Grillby or Sans could answer, Papyrus gasped loudly. He slapped the sides of his face.  
  


“FRISK IS GOING TO BE SO EXCITED!” The lights in his eyes sparkled, “OH WE _HAVE_ TO TELL THEM! AND QUEEN TORIEL OF COURSE, AND UNDYNE AND ALPHYS AND-”

  
As the excitable skeleton continued to list of names, Sans turned to Grillby.  
  
  
“ would you be up for that?” he asked.  
  
Grillby took a moment to think. It did seem like a natural progression of things. He didn't know Frisk or any of those monsters particularly well, but, that was

part of being in a relationship, right?  
  
  
“I think... It would be a good.. Idea,” the bartender replied, “ Are you ready.. For that?”  
  


He watch Sans' grin grow wide, and immediately knew what was coming.  
  
  
“ 'll burn that bridge when i come to it.”  
  
  
“IS THAT A YES?” Papyrus chimed in excitedly.

  
“ sure, bro,” Sans chuckled, “ why not?”  
  
  
“HORAY!”  
  
  
Grillby gave him a concerned look, but Sans dismissed it with a shake of his head.

 

“ maybe next time we do dinner at toriel's,” he suggested.

 

Having everyone in one place would require a lot less effort.

Papyrus looked conflicted about the suggestion. A part of him was very tempted to call Frisk as soon as possible. Hell, being a weekend, he could even get 

away with an in-person visit.

But, even though Frisk was one of his dearest friends... He wouldn't do that to his brother.

 

“TORIEL AND FRISK ARE ALWAYS FREE ON WEEKENDS, AND I COULD MAKE SPAGHETTI SO NOBODY ELSE WOULD BE INCONVENIENCED AT THE SHORT NOTICE.”  
  
  
It didn't mean he couldn't make very _persuasive_ suggestions though.

 

“ that's pretty generous, paps.”  
  
  
“ I AM WELL-AWARE, BUT THANK YOU.”  
  
  
“ you're not open sundays, right?” Sans asked Grillby.  
  
  
The elemental shook his head.  
  
  
“I'm.. Free.”  
  
  
“ SUNDAY NIGHT IT IS!” Papyrus exclaimed excitedly.  
  


He then produced his cell-phone, dialling furiously.  
  
  
“LEAVE THE REST TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I'LL INVITE EVERYONE NOW!”  
  
  
“ thanks, bro. you're the best.”  
  
  
Papyrus waved dismissively. It was hardly new information to the very humble skeleton.

There was a tell-tale crackle on the other end of the receiver. Papyrus turned his back to the pair.

  
 _“HELLO QUEEN TORIEL, IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...”_  
  
  
“You're very lucky to... Have him,” Grillby said quietly.  
  


It was miraculously fortunate, actually, that the two brothers were such polar opposites.   
  
  
“ i know right?” Sans agreed with a grin, “ he is the coolest brother ever.”  
  


Maybe one day he'd tell Grillby just how much he meant that.

  
_“ ...WELL SANS AND I WERE HOPING TO COME OVER TO DINNER THIS SUNDAY. WE HAVE SOME VERY EXCITING NEWS..!”_

  
  
“I certainly didn't... Imagine this morning going.. Like this,” Grillby commented.  
  
  
 _".. NO HE HASN'T PICKED UP HIS SOCKS YET... BUT, THAT MAY BE A SUBJECT TO CHANGE..!"_  
  
  
A small part of the elemental was still trying to come to grips with everything that had happened in such as short span of time.  
  
  
  
 _“....AND I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE FOOD – SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT FEEDING EXTRA MOUTHS...!”_  
  
  
  
“ i know what you mean...” Sans nodded, “ s'actually a pretty good feeling knowing there's no more skeletons in my closet.”  
  
  


Grillby narrowed his eyes at the skeleton, but remained silent. He had no words.

This only seemed to feed the expanse of Sans' grin, though. His cheekbones rode high enough to obscure his eye sockets.  
  
  
“ it was getting pretty _bonely_ in there,” he said with a snort.  
  
  
“You're not allowed.. To use either of those.. At dinner.”  
  
  
“ aw what.. who made you the rule maker?”  
  
  
 _“ …HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS SPAGHETTI...?”_  
  
  
“If you try.. I'll finish your.. Punchlines, before you.. Can," Grillby threatened, doing his best to look serious.  
  
  
“ in think you mean _pun_ chlines, grillbz.”  
  
  
“ I will do.. It.”  
  
  
“ well then.. i'll burn that bridge when in come to it.”  
  
  
“I'm sensing a.. Trend here.”  
  
  
Sans merely hummed, turning back to his brother.  
  
  
 _“.. HOW DOES SEVEN O'CLOCK SOUND? THAT'S PLENTY OF TIME FOR FRISK TO BE INCLUDED TOO. I WOULD HATE FOR THEM TO MISS OUT ON QUALITY TIME WITH ME...!”_  
  
  
 _“.. EXCELLENT. WE'LL SEE YOU, AND THE OTHERS THEN..!”_  
  
  
Papyrus exchanged good-byes with Toriel before hanging up.  
  
  
“SANS!”  
  
  
Grillby jumped, a tad surprised.  
  
  
“ yeah, bro?”   
  
  
“.. I'VE BEEN THINKING!”  
  
  
“ what about?”  
  
  
“ OUR BROTHER ROAD TRIP!”  
  
  
“ yeah?”  
  
  
“ IF I KEEP UP MY PRACTISE HOURS, I SHOULD BE FINISHED AROUND THE SAME TIME AS FRISK STARTS THEIR SCHOOL VACATION.”  
  
  
“ you'd definitely have to run it by toriel.”  
  
  
“ WELL THAT'S WHAT SUNDAY NIGHT CAN ALSO BE FOR.”  
  
  
“ alright. i can see the kid being up for that.”  
  
  
“They seem quite... Drawn to adventure,” Grillby commented.  
  
  
He hadn't seen a lot of Frisk since being freed from The Underground... Or really before then either. But he'd heard plenty of stories - not just from The

Skeleton brothers, but many other monster patrons.  
  
For someone so young, they certainly found interesting ways to keep busy.  
  
  
“EXACTLY,” Papyrus agreed.  
  
  
The tall skeleton could hardly wait for the following night now. He bounced on the balls of his feet.  
  
  
“I SHOULD PROBABLY GET HOME AND START COOKING!”  
  
  
“ you're not gonna call undyne?”  
  
  
Papyrus shook his head, “SHE WOULD HATE TO MISS OUT ON MAKING THE SPAGHETTI!”  
  
  
“ we should probably stock up on pasta then.”  
  
  
 _“We?”_ Grillby sounded amused.  
  
  
“ i guard the trolley,” Sans explained.  
  
  
“ YOU SIT _IN_ THE TROLLEY, BROTHER,” Papyrus corrected.   
  
  
The shorter skeleton shrugged, shameless even under Grillby's judgemental stare.  
  


“ i don't know many people who want to take home a skeleton.”  
  
  
“THAT WOULD CHANGE VERY QUICKLY, IF IT WERE ME IN THE KIDDY SEAT.”  
  
  
“ you're right, bro. it's a good thing you're too big-boned for that,” Sans grinned.  
  
  
“UGH! THAT WAS TERRIBLE, SANS!” Papyrus groaned, as though physically wounded.  
  
  
Grillby looked on sympathetically.  
  
  
“ sorry, bro. gotta save the good stuff for tomorrow night. feelin' a little _burnt-out_ right now– used all my best material on grillbz here.”  
  
  
Grillby's flames rose, crackling loudly and making the room significantly warmer. He shot the skeleton a warning look  
  
  
“ I APOLOGISE ON BEHALF OF MY TERRIBLE BROTHER.”  
  
  
Sans snickered, nodding pointedly at Papyrus, who remained oblivious to his brothers' insinuations.   
  
  
“ I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, VOW TO BE THE PERFECT BROTHER-IN-LAW TO COMPENSATE.”  
  
  
Grillby's flames lowered a little, satisfied for now.  
  
  
“T-thank you.. Papyrus, that's a very.. Kind offer.”  
  
  
“BUT OF COUR-”  
  
 _  
Beep. Beep. Beep._  
  
  
“WHAT WAS THAT?”  
  
  
Papyrus asked, looking around for the sudden cut in of beeping.  
  
  
Grillby raised his arm, rolling back his sleeve, revealing a wrist-watch.  
  
 _  
Beep. Beep. Beep._  
  
  
“.. Sorry,” he said, pressing several buttons on its side.  
  
  
The beeping stopped.  
  
  
“That's my alarm... To start getting ready,” he explained.  
  
  
“ we should probably get going then.”  
  
  
“SORRY TO HAVE KEPT YOU,” Papyrus added.  
  
  
Grillby shook his head.  
  
  
“That's.. Quite alright.. It's been an.. Eventful morning.”  
  
  
Sans hummed loudly in agreement, nodding heartily. He didn't say anything though, so as not to push it.  
  
  
Grillby was thankful.  
  
  
“I should get a start on... Things, though.”  
  
  
“WE'LL SEE YOU SUNDAY THEN?” Papyrus offered.  
  
  
“..Yes..”  
  
  
“ we'll swing by to pick you up,” Sans added, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.  
  
  
The brothers began making their way to the door. Grillby followed in step after them.  
  
  
“I'D OFFER YOU THE FRONT, BUT IT'S A LOT OF EFFORT TO REMOVE THE BOOSTER SEAT.”  
  
  
Sans stopped in his tracks, one leg raised comically in the air.

  
“Booster.. Seat..?” Grillby asked, curious.  
  
  
“WITHOUT IT SANS COULDN'T SEE OVER THE DASHBOARD,” Papyrus elaborated, feeling helpful.  
  
  
Grillby turned to Sans. The skeleton had pulled his hoodie over his skull.  
  
  
“Sitting in the _shopping trolley_ is.. Fine, but _this._.. Embarrasses you?” the elemental questioned.  
  
  
Sans opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He stuffed his hands further into his pockets.  
  


Grillby was seeing a whole new side of Sans today. And he'd be lying if he said he hated it.  
  
  
“MY LAZY-BONES BROTHER CAN BE QUITE INCONSISTENT.”  
  
  
“That's.. Alright.”  
  


Grillby slowly leaned down towards the stout skeleton. Sans looked up to meet his gaze, drawn by the heat. For once his face was blank.  
  
  
“I like.. It,” the elemental assured quietly.  
  


Grillby then pecked Sans' cheek, and the monster's grin quickly returned.  
  
  
“ knew it..”  
  
  
“I'll see you both... Sunday night, then?” Grillby asked, straightening himself up before Sans got any punny ideas.

 

“WE LOOK FORWARD TO IT!”   
  
  
Sans simply smiled, and nodded, apparently having decided to behave himself.

  
He and Grillby shared one last look, before parting ways.

  
 For a moment he simply listened to the fleeting chatter of The Skeleton brothers, while processing the morning that had just unfolded.

 

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning a second chapter... uhhh if you wanna read it, lemme know :D


End file.
